Hitherto, the portable bidet of this type is required, for example, to be capable of using in a toilet without provision of a bidet and to be convenient for carry, consequently those of various configurations have been developed and known.
In these circumstances, for example, there is publicly known “Portable bidet” which comprises a flexible water storage bag of synthetic resin film, a water tube mounted to the water storage bag and acting as a water passage, a spray nozzle mounted to a tip end of the water tube, and a valve assembly interposed between the spray nozzle and the water tube, wherein the water tube located in the water storage bag is fusion bonded by heat to an inner surface of the water storage bag, and the spray nozzle is formed with an injection hole for causing water to inject sideway at a tip end portion, or with a projecting wall formed near the tip end portion thereof (JP-A-2000-139760 (Prior Art Document 1), see pages 2 to 6 and FIG. 1).
In this arrangement, the entire device can be compactly folded and carried by emptying the water storage bag, and when in use, the spray nozzle and the valve assembly are taken out from the water tube, a required quantity of water such as tap water is stored in the water storage bag from the opened water tube, and then the valve assembly is arranged at the opening of the water tube, and the spray nozzle is screwed in, so that inside water is fed from the water tube via the valve assembly to the spray nozzle by squeezing and hence pressurizing the water storage bag to cause water to be injected from a nozzle head.
Also, there is publicly known a structure for making it convenient to carry about, for example, and which comprises a resilient washing liquid case to store washing liquid such as distilled water and having an opening covered by a lid member, a washing tube provided so as to be capable of projecting and retracting through an insertion port provided at a center of the lid member, and a valve body provided on the rear end side of the washing tube by forming the distal side of the washing tube larger in diameter so that the insertion port is closed when the washing tube is retracted and a washing liquid inflow port is opened when the washing tube is pulled out, whereby a complex structure for opening the valve body and a structure for fixedly maintaining the pulled washing tube are formed at an inside of the lid member and the rear end side of the washing tube (JP-U-7-45004 (Prior Art Document 2), see pages 1-2 and FIGS. 1, 2).
In this arrangement, the washing tube assumes a state of being retracted in the washing liquid case when it is carried, and hence it conveniently does not require much space and, when in use, the washing tube is pulled out and the washing liquid inflow port of the valve body is opened, so that washing water is spouted out from the tip end of the washing tube by squeezing the washing liquid case.
However, although the invention disclosed in the above-described Prior Art Document 1 is convenient because it can be carried in a state in which washing water is not filled in the water storage bag, when the valve assembly and the spray nozzle are attached to the opening of the water tube after having removed the spray nozzle and the valve assembly from the water tube and having filled water such as tap water in the water storage bag for use, if the valve assembly is attached in the wrong direction, water cannot be injected even though the water storage bag is strongly squeezed, and hence it is necessary to remove them and attach again. Therefore, such attaching and detaching operation is troublesome, and not only usage of unsterilized tap water is a point of anxiety, but also pain or discomfort may result when it is inserted into the private part if the nozzle head is projected sideway or the projecting wall is provided near the tip end portion. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage that contaminated water that flows out from the private part after washing may wet (contaminate) the hand.
In the invention disclosed in the above-described Prior Art Document 2, since washing liquid is filled in the case in advance, it causes no anxiety from a point that usage of unsterilized water such as tap water is avoided. However, when the washing tube is pulled out with excessive force for use, the washing tube may be detached. In contrast, if it is pulled insufficiently, the washing liquid inflow port of the valve body may not be opened sufficiently. Therefore, the pulling stroke and degree of opening of the washing liquid inflow port of the valve body cannot be recognized, and hence it causes anxiety for the user. In addition, there is a disadvantage in terms of structure, in that contaminated water that flows out from the private part after washing may wet (contaminate) the hand when in use, and in that the structure of the lid member, the structure of the washing tube, and the structure of the valve body are complicated, and hence the number of components increases and the cost may increase.
Therefore, the portable bidet in the related art has problems to be solved in order to make it easy to carry without taking up much space as a matter of course, but also to achieve easy operation during use, to eliminate various inconveniences during use, to reduce the number of components to simplify and reduce the cost, and to achieve sterilization, disinfection, and odor elimination of private parts after washing to alleviate anxiety.